kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Amnesia
Amnesia (also known as Nevermade) are a breed of enemies throughout the Kingdom Hearts universe, and present in various games, created when a damaged or faulty heart is destroyed by darkness or negative emotions. Though rarer than even the relatively elusive during the advent of their creation, experiments on artificial hearts, and the ruined state of Kingdom Hearts (damaged almost irreparably when tried to convert into data towards the end of Kingdom Hearts II), have made strides in increasing their numbers. Creation The Amnesia were first created during the siege of the Castle that Never Was. After Ansem failed to convert Kingdom Hearts into data, the resulting cataclysm spilled countless hearts into the world below. While some restored the Nobodies in the city, and others were consumed by darkness, some were severely damaged, and even shattered. These corrupt hearts spilled unbridled emotion and willpower into the world, where they started to bond with the vestigial remains of fallen and Nobodies to take physical shape. These entities went unnoticed for a great deal of time, as they slipped into the darkness between worlds (as they do not possess complete Hearts, the Heartless were hardly aware of their existence and they could not be consumed). However, as more Nobodies strong enough to retain conscious power rose to replace the powerful figures in Organization XIII, they started work on artificial Hearts that would serve as economical replacements and ensure that the incident with Kingdom Hearts would not be repeated. These Hearts, however, were developed from faulty experiments on Heartless and Nobodies, and were notoriously flawed in their abilities. The hosts of these Hearts eventually became insane, and finally morphed into the first human-like Amnesia, fleeing the control of the Nobodies and beginning their own sinister plans. Appearance Whereas the Heartless are often associated with black and purple, the Nobodies with gray, and the Unversed with blue, the Amnesia are iconically a deep crimson color (symbolizing their connection with the heart), or with weaker forms, a ghostly gray. Most lower level Amnesia possess a single, glaring red eye, often viewed as the "nucleus" of the damaged Heart particles in them. It can be said that in some cases, more eyes than this are present, going up to two, three, or even eight eyes with the same red color. The Amnesia symbol is that of a maroon-red heart, with a fissure running three quarters down it's center, and wreathed in a lighter maroon outline with three more crack like patterns coming out of the bottom, and the top of the two atriums in the heart. Amnesia are also well-known for symbolizing the present emotions in the individual types of beings in it's ranks. For example, a heart broken by anger would take on the form of a bull or berserker-like foe, while a heart broken by sadness would create a somber looking entity not unlike a Creeper or Assassin Nobody in terms of movement. Nature As Heartless hunt down Hearts instinctively, and Nobodies seek them to become complete again, the Amnesia have a motive in capturing and using Hearts. Knowing that they are not complete beings, the Amnesia seek Hearts in order to either absorb them, or be absorbed by them to join in another being. Like Unversed, the Amnesia are embodiments of emotion (though they behave in a different matter, rather than being puppeteered by a single benefactor). This, and their lack of a solid Heart or body makes them very chaotic and unpredictable beings. Though they follow a direct command chain somewhat effectively, the weaker ones are barely sentient, or animalistic and feral, while the more human ones seem to express psychosis or insanity to some degree. 'Notes' *The Amnesia are also known by the alternate title of the Nevermade. They were labeled this as purposeful irony (the observer saw that rogue Hearts were called "Heart'less'", and that the hollow bodies left were called "'No'bodies", so upon realizing many Amnesia were being made artificially, he saw it fitting to call them "'Never'made". *It is reputed that the current title of the Amnesia comes from their purest nature, essentially memories and emotions in a vague and impure form, their unclear distortions of past memories can be likened to "an amnesia of the Heart, a shapeless imitation of the host's last dreams." Category:Enemies Category:Species